


Escaping your lives

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism Themes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12314826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are a famous painter and what Jack doesn't get is how you ended up being Hannibal's wife. Sadly your idyllic life doesn't last for long as you have to leave your home.





	Escaping your lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr in the span of about 6 years.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). This pseud is a storage account for old fics I have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

Jack is sitting behind the table and watching a woman - you, sit on the other side of the table. You smile gently to him and instantly Jack feels somehow uncomfortable. He doesn’t know much about you. Actually he knows less about you than he knows about Hannibal. He watches you sit behind the table and enjoy the classical music Hannibal put on for the dinner mood. Jack doesn’t know this piece but he’s not worried. Hannibal, he knows, won’t ask him about it because they both know that Jack is not into this kind of music. Jack is not very musical man after all, which he knows about himself. These fancy dinners with Hannibal is not who he really is either, but somehow Hannibal manages to charm Jack. Jack sees something of a friend in Hannibal but this is his first time seeing you – Hannibal’s mysterious wife.  
Why mysterious? Because he never met you before. All Jack knows that you’re a famous painter in the art community to which he doesn’t belong. He googled you and saw some of your paintings on the internet which told him nothing. Your bio didn’t tell him much either. Nothing about your childhood or college years. Only after when you became Hannibal’s wife. This question, among many others, is now trying to break through and get asked.  
Jack clears his throat. You turn your eyes to him and smile.  
“I assume you have many questions, Mister Crawford.” You ask and Jack moves in his chair uncomfortably.  
“Just call me Jack.” He manages to squeeze out a polite smile.  
“Alright, Jack. Ask me what you want. I’m an open book.” You say but you know and Jack knows that this is not quite true.  
“I see.” Jack clears his throat again and puts his hands on the table. This way he shows you that he’s not recording your conversation in any way but you are not worried about that. There’s no way you’re going to tell Jack anything that could compromise either you or Hannibal. “Then tell me. Before coming here I tried to get some information about you. I don’t like meeting people blindly. But all the information I got is the year you married Hannibal and the year you became very popular.” Jack swallows hardly. He doesn’t know why but he feels tense. Your calm smile and relaxed posture makes him feel uneasy.  
“My life wasn’t exciting before that.” You say while looking Jack straight in the eyes. You notice beads of sweat on his temples and it makes your smile wider. “I’m painting since I was 11, then I finished school, got into college, got a degree in art, while studying met Hannibal. Few years later we got married, I found time to paint more and that’s how I became as you said popular.” You explain but you see that Jack isn’t happy with your quite vague answer. Of course you’re not going to tell him places and dates. That’s not important. How exactly you met Hannibal is not important either. Only you two share that secret.  
“Oh, that’s really quite boring.” Jack chuckles and you do too but only because it’s polite.  
“Dinner’s ready.” Hannibal enters with three plates but of course that’s far from dinner table being fully prepared.  
“Wonderful.” You say and when Hannibal puts a plate in front of you he glances at Jack and then at you with a smile.  
“I hope you are not bored with each other.” He jokes and you smile widely.   
“Of course not.” You push hair behind your ear that slipped from your hairdo and Jack shakes his head while watching the plate in front of him.  
“Not at all. It’s a big honor to meet your wife, Hannibal.”  
“Just call me Y/N.” You say and when Jack raises his eyes to you, you nod to him confirming your permission.  
“I will.” Jack smiles too trying to hide the fact that now there are even more sweat beats on his forehead.  
________________________________________  
When Jack left, you and Hannibal are now cleaning the table. While Hannibal takes care of leftovers you are washing the dishes. Hannibal actually was against it, but sometimes you like to feel like a housewife because kitchen is Hannibal’s place and he doesn’t let anyone prepare anything more than coffee or tea in it.  
“What do you think of Jack?” Hannibal asks while you are rinsing a plate.  
“I think he was scared of me.” You say with a chuckle and Hannibal looks at your back with a big smile.  
“I would be scared too if I wasn’t your husband.” He says and you turn to him while laughing.  
“Very funny, mister.” You say then turn back to the dishes.  
“Well it’s true.” He says putting two plates into the fridge then he closes it. “You look calm, but there’s something in your eyes that scares people. But I’m not complaining.” He quickly adds up when you glance at him over your shoulder.  
“Well, you are better actor between the two of us. By the way, dinner was delicious. Like always.” You say and Hannibal walks behind you, wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your cheek.  
“Only the best food for you.” He says in a hushed voice and you smile taking last plate to wash it.  
“And when my ‘special’ dinner is going to be?”  
“Soon, my love. Be patient. It needs to be prepared properly for you to fully enjoy it.” Hannibal watches how you wash the plate and when you’re done with it you turn the water off and turn in Hannibal’s hands to face him.   
“Good. I want to savior that gallery director.” You smile and Hannibal suddenly (but not for the first time) understands how much he loves you after he sees the predatory shine in your eyes.  
“I love you.” He says and before you can answer he kisses you.  
________________________________________  
Your calm lifestyles didn’t last for long. Will Graham got involved and Abigail too. Hannibal had to leave them. You knew how hard it was for him. He saw a friend in Will and a daughter in Abigail. That’s why when you fled to Italy you stopped taking the pill. Not right away of course. You had to wait until everything settled down and there wasn’t any danger anymore to go out in public.  
But when everything became like it used to be in America you told Hannibal that you want a child. He didn’t want to hear anything about it at first. He was still worried that you and he can end up in a jail, but after a year and a half passed he finally agreed to have a child.  
And that’s how a baby girl was born. Without any second thoughts you named her Mischa. You never saw Hannibal happier in his life. Maybe except the day you married him.  
And you are happy too. Now that you are free from worries of the police and jail you can finally enjoy being a mother and a wife.


End file.
